A digital bus interface system is used to communicate data between components within an electronic device, such as a computer, a radio frequency (RF) front-end module, a cellular telephone, a tablet, a camera, and/or the like. The digital bus interface system generally includes at least one master integrated circuitry (IC) and one or more slave ICs. The master IC and the slave ICs are connected by bus lines and the master IC coordinates the transfer of data along the bus lines. The slave ICs perform commands (e.g., read and write commands) as coordinated by the master IC. Generally, the size of the digital bus interface system increases as more bus lines are provided in the digital bus interface system. The increase is due to the number of wires which must be routed between the master IC and slave ICs, and the number of pins for the master/slave ICs that must be dedicated to the bus lines. In modern communication systems, the space is at a premium and running multiple bus lines between a master IC and a slave IC may be spatially inefficient.
To reduce the number of bus lines, it is desirable to design a digital bus interface system that supplies power over a single bus line as well as communication. In addition, there is also a need to keep time efficiency and low noise level of the digital bus interface system.